High School Musical 1 (Bonanza Version)
by princesscoolmusa
Summary: This is high school musical 1 but with bonanza characters. hope you enjoy my story. (this is rated k for children plus with extra characters)


New Years Eve

{The ski lodge is alive with excitement as the inhabitants enjoy the festivities.

Angelika sits peacefully on a sofa reading as maria approaches.}

 **maria:** angelika, it's New Years Eve. Enough reading.

 **angelika:** Oh but, Mom, I'm almost done.

 **maria:** The teen party? I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready.

 **angelika:** Can I have my book back?

{maria hands the book to angelika}

 **angelika:** Thank you.

 **maria:** Come on.

LODGE GYM

{elizabeth enters the gym to find her son and husband busy shooting hoops.

 **ben:** (bounces ball to adam) Keep working left,adam. Got a guard in the championship game we're expectin'. You'll torch 'em!

 **adam:** By going left?

 **ben:** Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown.

 **Adam:** OK, like this?

{goes left and nails the shot}

 **ben:** Whoo! That's it man. Sweet. I wanna see that in the game.

 **elizabeth:** Boys?

 **Adam}** Oh you'll see that in the game, don't worry about me.

 **elizabeth:** Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?

{adam and ben look at each other for a moment}

 _(both)_ Yeah.

 **elizabeth:** It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?

 **ben:** Right, the party. The party. New Years Eve.

 **elizabeth:** adam, they have a kids party downstairs in the Freestyle club.

 **adam:** Kid's party?

 **elizabeth:** Young adults. Now go, shower up.

{adam takes the ball from his father and bounces it once}

 **adam:** Come on, one more.

{elizabeth sighs}

 **adam:** Last one.

 **adam:** Real quick.

{elizabeth relents}

{As before, adam nails the shot}

 **adam:** There we go. That's the way to end it.

FREESTYLE CLUB YOUNG ADULTS PARTY

{The party is in full swing as adam enters and casually makes his way through the also makes her way through the crowd as a partygoer tips his ridiculously large cowboy hat at her}

 **Partygoer:** Howdy, ma'am.

{angelika smiles timidly as she finds a unoccupied cushion and goes back to her book}

 **Host:** All right! How about that for a couple of snowboaders?

{The audience cheers loudly}

 **Host:** Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?

{The host steps off the stage as two spotlights move around the crowd and eventually stop on adam and angelika}

 **Host:** Ha-ha! Ho-Ho!

{adam politely attempts to decline but the kids around him push him closer to the stage.}

 **adam:** I can't sing. No, you go.

{The host walks to where angelika is sitting and takes her hand}

 **Host:** And you! Yeah, come on.

{angelika looks scared as she is led to the stage as adam tries in vain to escape}

 **adam:** Look I don't sing. I can't sing. No, guys...

 **Partygoer:** Get up there!

{adam and angelika reluctantly get up on the stage}

 **Host:** Hey you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this.

{Gives the mic to adam }

 **Host:** Or not.

"Start Of Something New"

{By the end of the song the crowd is cheering madly. adam and angelika look into each other's eyes as adam raises his hand}

 **adam:** adam.

 **angekika:** angelika.

{They shake hands.}

FREESTYLE CLUB BALCONY

{adam and angelika walk out onto the Freestyle club balcony for a chat over some hot chocolate}

 **adam:** But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?

 **angelika:** Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted.

 **adam:** Really? Why is that?

 **angelika:** I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career.

 **adam:** Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe.

 **angelika:** Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!

 **adam:** I know! Completely!

 **angelika:** Well you sounded like you've sung alot, too.

 **adam:** Yeah sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me.

 **Crowd:** 9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4...3, 2, 1!

{The crowd goes wild as an impressive fireworks display and angelika look at each other in a moment of silence before angelika breaks the silence}

 **angelika:** I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year.

 **adam:** Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow.

 **angelika:** Yeah!

 **adam:** Here, put your number in.

{They take out their cell phones}

 **adam:** Here.

{adam takes a picture of angelika}

 **angelika:** You too.

{adam takes a picture of himself with angelika's phone}

 **adam:** There you go.

{angelika walks away without adam noticing}

 **adam:** Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?

{adam discovers that angelika has left. He looks at the picture of her in his phone longingly}

 **adam:** angelika.

One Week Later  
Albuquerque, New Mexico

"Wildcats Sing Along"

EAST HIGH SCHOOL

{The school is full of activity. Students are mingling and discussing their vacations. hoss and a cheerleader are having a friendly game of 1-on-1. Adam gets out of the schoolbus and is immediately greeted by his fellow teammates}

 **hoss:** adam! How ya doing, man?

 **adam:** Hey, hoss, what's up? Hey, guys, happy new year.

 **hoss:** Yeah. It's a happy Wildcat new year!

 **Teammate:** You're the man!

 **hoss:** In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond.

 _(boy)_ What team?

 _(all)_ Wildcats!

 _(boy)_ What team?

 _(all)_ Wildcats!

{Inside East High School, alice suzuki and her brother joes trut their way through the crowded hallways}

 **Kid:** Ooh! Whoo-hoo!

{alice walks past the entire Wildcat team, making them get out of her way}

 _(all)_ Ooh!

 **will:** The ice princess returned from the North Pole.

 **hoss:** You know, she probably spent the holidays the way she always does.

 **adam:** How's that?

 **hoss:** Shopping for mirrors.

 _(all)_ Ooh!

{The Wildcats and the cheerleaders laugh at hoss's joke as they pass tsukiko kuroba and her science posse}

 **tsukiko:** Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal

(bell rings)

{At the same time, angelika, her mother, and Principal sin are walking along another part of the school discussing angelika's first day of school}

 **angelika:** Mom, my stomach...

 **maria:** Is always nervous on first day at a new school. You'll do great. You always do, and I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate.

 **Principal sin:** I reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High.

 **angelika:** I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius girl again.

 **maria:** Just be angelika.

{maria kisses angelika on the forehead}

 **Principal sin:** This way.

{maria waves goodbye to her daughter as angelika makes her way up a flight of stairs with Principal sin}

HOMEROOM

{The classroom is buzzing while Miss. Ingils sits at the front of the room, reading a script for a play possibly}

 **sinjy:** Troy! Troy! Hey! How's it going? How are you?

{angelika walks into the classroom, unaware that adam is sitting right in front of her. On the other hand adam is equally oblivious as he is facing the back of the classroom. Angelika hands some papers to Miss. Ingils }

 **angelika:** Miss ingils?

 **sinjy:** (to adam) So, do you remember the night before?

 **adam:** No, not at all. All I remember is like, pink jelly. I...

{adam notices angelika as she passes alongside adam. Angelika passes alice and joe on the way to her seat}

 **angelika:** Excuse me.

 _(boy)_ Ooh!

{All of a sudden, aliceis in front of adam }

 **alice:** Hi adam.(giggles)

 **adam:** (not paying attention) Hi.

 _(bell rings)_

 **Miss ingils:** I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, .

{adam sits down in his seat after hearing his name}

 **Miss ingils:** Especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions...

 **hoss:** (to adam) You OK?

 **adam:** Yeah.

 **Miss ingils:** ...for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads.

 **hoss:** Pfft.

{hoss blows a raspberry. Miss ingils is not amused}

 **Miss ingils:** , this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena.

{hoss puts his basketball on his lap}

 **Miss ingils:** There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Tsukiko kuruba can answer all of your questions about that.

{adam dials angelika's number on his phone. angelika's phone rings with Start Of Something New as the ringtone.

 **Miss ingils:** Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning.

{angelika looks in her bag for her phone. Alice and joe check their phones.

 **alice:** (to joe) Is it our phone?

{Miss ingils goes around with a can to collect the phones}

 **Miss ingils:** alice and joe, cell phones.

{With a look of injustice, joe and alice both relinquish their phones}

 **Miss ingils:** I will see you in detention.

 **alice:** Ahh.

{Miss ingils moves to angelika}

 **Miss ingils:** We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone.

{angelika puts her phone in the can}

 **Miss ingils:** And welcome to East High,angelika.

{Miss ingils now moves on to adam}

 **Miss ingils:** adam I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well.

 **hoss:** That's not even a possibility Miss ingils. Your Honor, see 'cause we have basketball practice, and adam...

 **Missingils:** Ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too,hoss. Count 'em.

 **Tsukiko :** That could be tough for hoss, since he probably can't count that high.

 **Miss ingils:** Tsukiko kurba, 15 minutes.

{Tsukiko gasps}

 **Miss ingils:** Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people Way over! Now any more comments, questions?

{sinjy timidly raises his hand}

 **Miss ingils:** sinjy.

 **sinjy:** So how were your holidays Miss ingils?

{The entire class looks at sinjy}

 **sinjy:** What?

 _(bell rings)_

{The class leaves and heads for the next class. Angelika is the last to waits outside the classroom for angelika}

 **hoss:** Sorry, man. See you in detention.

 **adam:** Oh, see you later. It's all good.

 **sinjy:** Uhh, she's crazy.

{angelika finally emerges. adam gets alongside her}

 **adam:** Hey!

 **angelika:** I don't...

 **adam:** Believe it.

 **angelika:** Well me...

 **adam:** Either. But how?

 **angelika:** Well my mom's company transferred her here to Bonanza .I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Years Day.

 **adam:** (whispering) I know, but we had to leave first thing.

 **angelika:** Why are you whispering?

 **adam:** What? Oh, uh... well my friends know about the snowboarding. Um, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing.

 **Student:** (to adam) Hey, what's up?

 **adam:** Hey.

 **angelika:** Too much for them to handle?

 **adam:** No, it was cool. But, you know, my friends, it's uh... it's not what I do. That was, like,a different person.

{angelika suddenly turns and goes down a hallway as adam finishes his sentence}

 **adam:** So, uh... anyway, welcome to East High. Oh, now that you've met Miss ingils, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that.  
{adam points at the winter musical sign-up sheet tacked on the bulletin board}

 **angelika:** I won' be signing up for anything for awhile. I just wanna get to know the school. But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show.

 **adam:** Yeah, yeah. That's completey impossible.

{Out of nowhere,alice!}

 **alice:** What's impossible, Troy? I wouldn't think impossible is even in your vocabulary.

{alice notices angelika}

 **alice:** Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around.

{alice takes out a red pen and signs her name in big letters on the sign-up sheet}

 **alice:** Oh, were you gonna sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are alot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you.

 **angelika:** No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school. Wow.

{angelika notices alice's name on the sign-up sheet}

 **angelika:** Nice penmanship.

{angelika walks to her next class while alice glares at her}

 **alice:** So, Troy. I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?

 **adam:** You know, um... played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball.

 **alice:** When's the big game?

 **adam:** Uh, two weeks.

 **alice:** You are so dedicated. Just like me. I hope you come watch me in the musical. Promise?

{adam nods in agreement. Asadam turns to leave, alice says...}

 **alice:** Toodles!

 **adam:** (in a whisper) Toodles.

{alice's smile turns to a glare as she looks in the direction that angelika took as she walks off}

BASKETBALL PRACTICE

{adam looks conflicted for a moment. He then launches into a short conversation with hoss }

 **adam:** So,dude, you know that school musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?

 **hoss:** Who cares?

 **adam:** You know it's always good to get extra credit... for college...

 **hoss:** You ever think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?

 **adam:** Maybe.

 **hoss:** adam. Look, the music in those shows isn't hip hop, ok or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like show music. It's all costumes and makeup... Oh, dude, it's frightening.

 **adam:** Yeah, I know. I just thought it might be a good laugh, you 's kinda cute, too

 **hoss:** So is a mountain lion. But you don't pet it.

 **adam:** (sighs) All right Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!

"Getcha Head In The Game"

SCIENCE CLASS

{The class is working on their assignment and alice decides to have a little chat with angelika}

 **alice:** So, it seemed like you knew adam.

 **angelika:** Not really. He was just showing me around.

 **alice:** (laughs) Well, adam doesn't usually interact with new students.

 **angelika:** (glancing at the chalkboard) Uh, why not?

 **alice:** Well, it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him.

 **angelika:** That should be 16 over pi...

 **miss laura:** Yes, angelika?

 **angelika:** Oh, I'm sorry, I just... Uh... Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?

{alice rolls her eyes}

 **Miss laura:** 16 over pi? Tha's quite impossible.

{miss laura checks it on her calculator}

 **Miss laura:** I stand corrected.

{miss laura corrects the equation on the chalkboard}

 **Miss laura:** Oh... and welcome aboard.

{alice seems offended}

{adam stops at the sign-up sheet and eyes it for a few seconds before moving on as joe observes. As adam moves on,alice comes along as joe pulls her aside}

 **joe:** adam was looking at our audition list.

 **alice:** Again? You know, he was hanging around with that new girl and they were both looking at the list. There's something freaky about her. Where did she say she was from?

{joe is staring at the list. Alice scoffs and struts off as joe follows. Alice does a search for angelika on the internet}

 **joe:** (on seeing an article about angelika) Wow! An Einsteinette. So why do you think she's interested in our musical?

 **alice:** I'm not sure that she is. And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. But... there is no harm in making certain that angelika's welcome to school activities that are... well , appropriate for her. After all... she loves pi.

{alice prints angelika's article and takes it}

AUDITORIUM

Detention  
ingils Style

 **Miss ingils:** Gold! More gold!

{Walks by adam and hoss to inspect their work. Notices angelika}

 **Miss ingils:** Paint, paint! Let's go!

{As Miss ingils walks off, tsukiko kuruba hurries excitedly over to angelika, holding the printed article about angelika}

 **tsukiko:** (to angelika) The answer is yes!

 **angelika:** Huh?

 **Tsukiko:** Our scholastic decathlon team has it's first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you.

 **Angelika:** (noticing the printouts in Tsukiko's hand) Where did those come from?

 **tsukiko:** Didn't you put them in my locker?

 **angelika:** Of course not.

 **tsukiko:** Oh, well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost everyday after school. Please?

 **angelika:** I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs.

 **alice:** Well, what a perfect way to get caught up. Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, tsukiko.

{The conversation has not gone unnoticed...}

 **Miss ingils:** So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones.

{Meanwhile in the gym}

 **ben:** Come on guys, huddle up! We got two weeks to the big game.

{Looks around}

 **ben:** Where's adam and hoss?

{Silence from the team. Ben is not pleased}

 **ben:** Don't make me ask again.

{Silence again. Coach Cartwright has had it}

 **ben:** WHERE'S adam AND hoss?!

(all) Detention.

 **ben:** (sighs)

{ben storms off to the auditorium. Meanwhile in the audtitorium, hoss has fallen asleep and adam is tickling his nose with a paper leaf}

 **Miss ingils:** Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater. What temerity! The theater is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy.

{ben arrives and is not happy}

 **ben:** Where's my team, ingils ?

{ben notices adam and hoss in the prop tree}

 **ben:** What the heck are those two doing in a tree?

 **Miss ingils:** It's called crime and punishment, ben. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul.

 **ben:** (to Miss Darbus) Can we have a talk, please? (to adam and hoss) And you two, in the gym, now!

{adam and hoss get out of the tree and leave the auditorium}

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

 **ben:** If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during my practice.

 **Miss ingils:** If these were theater performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?

 **ben:** ingils, we are days away from our biggest game of the year.

 **Miss ingils:** And we, ben, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!

 **ben:** Baskets! They shoot baskets.

 **Principal sin:** Stop! Guys listen, you've been having this arguement since the day you both started teaching here. We are one school, one student body, ONE FACULTY! Can we not agree on that?

{ben and Miss ingils shoot each other a glare}

 **Principal sin:** So, ben, how's the team lookin'? adam got 'em whipped into shape?

 **Missingils:** Oh!

{Miss ingils storms off as Principal sin shoots a little ball into a miniature basket}

{Back in the Gym}

 **ben:** West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from 'em! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal. Am I clear?

 **hoss:** Hey, what team?!

 **All:** Wildats!

 **hoss:** What team?

 **All:** Wildcats!

 **hoss:** What team?

 **All:** Wildcats!

 **hoss:** Wildcats!

 **All:** GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!

AFTER SCHOOL

 **Tsukiko:** We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer.

 **angelika:** I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year.

 **Tsukiko:** But...

 **angelika:** What do you know about adam cartwright?

 **Tsukiko:** adam? Hmm... I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader, as in (to the group of cheeleaders they just walked up behind) Oh, my gosh! Isn't adam Cartwright just the hottie super-bomb?

 **Cheerleaders:** Oh, he's beautiful.

{The cheerleaders talk amongst themselves as angelika and Tsukiko walk on}

 **Tsukiko:** Ha-ha. See what I mean?

 **angelika:** I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader.

 **tsukiko:** Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to adam the basketball boy.

 **angelika:** Well, have you tried to get to know him?

 **Tsukiko:** Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds.

 **angelika:** (holds up hands) My nail beds are history.

 **Tsukiko:** (puts up her hands) Sister!

{They giggle as they walk off}

Cartwright HOME

{adam and his father are in the backyard baskeball court getting in some after-school practice}

 **ben:** I still don't understand this whole detention thing.

 **adam:** It was my fault. Sorry, Dad.

 **ben:** Cross court. You know ingils will take any oppourtunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too.

 **adam:** Hey, Dad? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?

 **ben:** You mean like, going left? You're doing fine. Come on.

 **adam:** Well... no. I mean what if you wanna try something really new and it's a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you.

 **Ben}** Well then, maybe they're not really your friends. And that was my whole point about team today. You guys gotta look out for each other, and you're the leader.

 **adam:** Dad, I'm not talking...

 **ben:** There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week,adam. Know what a scholarship is worth these days?

 **adam:** (nods his head in defeat) A lot.

 **ben:** Yeah. Focus. adam, come on.

{adam once again nails the shot}

 **ben:** Whoo!

{adam takes a breather}

NEXT DAY

{alice hands Miss ingils a small box}

 **alice:** Just something for you.

{alice returns to her seat as the rest of the class files in. adam and angeika are exchanging glances}

 **Miss ingils:** Well, I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting.

{adam and angelika giggle}

 **Miss ingils:** Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions, both singles and pairs.

{alice claps with childlike excitement as she beams at Miss ingils}

 **Miss ingils:** I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit.

 **hoss:** (to adam) What time is she due back on the mothership?

{adam and hoss snicker at the joke as Miss ingils continues}

 **Miss ingils:** Now today, we are going to discuss the importance of Shakespeare...

HALLWAY

{hoss walks up to adam who has just closed his locker}

 **hoss:** Yo! What's up, man?

 **adam:** What's up?

 **hoss:** Hey, so, um, the whole team's hitting the gym during free period. What do you want to have us run?

 **adam:** Uh, dude, you know what, I can't make it. I gotta catch up on some homework.

 **hoss:** What? Hello, it's only the second day back. I'm not even behind on homework yet. And you know, I've been behind on homework since preschool.

{adam forces a chuckle}

 **adam:** That's hilarious. I'll catch you later.

{hoss knows something is up}

 **hoss:** Homework? There's no way.

{hoss follows adam to a classroom}

 **Student:** Hey, how's it going?

 **adam:** Just hanging.

 **Student:** Good to see you.

 **hoss:** What's he doing?

 **Student:** (Shakes hoss hand while giving adam the distraction he needed to get away) How's it going, man?

{hoss searches the room for adam who took a different way out of the classroom and walks right past hoss who is still looking for him. hoss eventually follows adam to a stairwell where he loses adam completely. adam makes his way across a outdoor area as his father spots him, but adam manages to give ben the slip. adam walks though a garage and hides briefly behind a stripped chassis. adam is seen by a mechanic}

 **adam:** (to mechanic) Short-cut

{Mechanic checks his watch}

 **adam:** I'm late for class.

{adam walks into the auditorium through the backstage entrance wheeling a janitor's cart with a mop sticking up}

 **Boy:** That's good, just leave it here.

{adam hides as the hopefuls for the musical file in with Miss ingils at the head of the group and akiko right behind her. Miss ingils and akiko walk onto stage as Miss ingils addresses the small audience}

 **Miss ingils:** This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey...(bell rings) Was that a cell phone?

{The members of the audience check themselves to see if their phone went off}

 **Audience Member:** Is it mine?

 **akiko:** No, ma'am. That was the warning bell.

 **Miss ingils:** Ah! Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week.

{adam has made his way to the back of the auditorium and is observing the proceedings from behind the janitor's cart as Miss ingils continues}

 **Miss ingils:** First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, akiko, will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?

 **First singer:**  
(off-key) It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
That you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know (forgets the rest of the song)

 **Miss ingils:** Uh-huh. Yes, thank you. Next.

 **Alan:**  
(badly off-key) It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't sneeze... see  
(alice and joe are shocked by the error)  
That you were always right there next to beside me (continues)

 **Miss ingils:** Alan, I admire your pluck. As to your singing... That's a wonderful tie you're wearing. Next!

 **Third singer:**  
(off-key) It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
That you were(winks at Miss ingils always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to (winks at Miss ingils again) know

 **Miss Darbus:** Uh... stop.

 **Cindra:**  
(high pitched) ...so lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking... for (holding note)

 **Miss ingils:** Ah... Cindra. What courage to pursue a note that has not been accessed in the natural world. Bravo! Brava! Perhaps the spring musicale.

{Cindra's smile vanishes as she looks over to akiko who flashes her a "better luck next time" smile. Cindra makes a squeak and walks off. The next student to audition does a ballet routine, which Miss ingils seems to enjoy. His audtition ends when he crashes off-stage}

 **Disturbed Girl:** (spoken) It's hard to believe that I could not see

 **Disturbed Boy:** Couldn't see

 **Disturbed Girl:** That you were always right beside me

 **Disturbed Boy:** Beside me

 **Disturbed Girl:** Thought I was alone

 **Disturbed Boy:** Alone

{alice looks at joe who appears to be deeply entranced by the strange display}

 **Disturbed Girl:** With no one to hold

 **Disturbed Boy:** To hold

 **Disturbed Girl:** But you were right beside me

 **Disturbed Boy:** Beside me

{By this point, the disturbed couple are on their knees rolling around on the floor|

 **Missingils:** Well, that was just... very disturbing. Go see a counselor. Uhh. Next!

{angelika comes up behind adam and startles him}

 **angelika:** Hey! So you decided to sign up for something?

 **adam:** Uh... No. You?

 **angelika:** No. Um... why are you hiding behind a mop? Your friends don't know you're here, right?

 **adam:** Right.

{ plays the intro to the song, but the sixth singer is overcome with stage fright and just freezes}

 **Missingils:** Thank you. Next.

{The sixth singer runs off the stage in shame}

 **adam:** Um... Miss ingils is a little... harsh.

 **angelika:** The Wildcat superstar's afraid?

 **Adam** No! No, I'm not afraid, I... I'm just... scared.

 **angelika:** Me too... usually.

 **Missingils:** And for the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie we only have one couple signed up.(adam and angelika both hide behind the cart) alice andjoe. I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall.

{As they get up to go on stage, alice stops joe so she can go first. Joe rolls his eyes. Adam and angelika take seats}

 **akiko:** (to joe) What key?

 **joe:** Oh, we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement.

 **akiko:** (in defeat) Oh.

{alice snaps her fingers and the curtain close. As part of their pre-show warmup, they both whinnie like horses}

 **alice:** Go!

*What I've Been Looking For Reprise*

 **alice:** (to joe as the song ends) I told you not to do the jazz squares.

 **joe:** It's a crowd favorite. Everybody loves a good jazz square

{alice shoots a look at akiko, who immediately puts on a fake smile and starts clapping. The rest of the small audience applauds}

 **Miss ingils:** Well... (adam and angelika hide) Are there any last minute sign-ups?

 **joe:** Don't be discouraged. The theater club needs more than just singers. It needs fans too. Buy tickets!

 **akiko:** (to alice) Oh, actually, if you do the part with that particular song, I imagined it much slower...

 **alice:** If we do the part?akiko, my sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in 17 school productions. And how many times have your compositions been selected?

 **akiko:** This would be the first.

 **alice:** Which tells us what?

 **akiko:** That I need to write you more solos?

 **alice:** No. It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion, or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and joe are here to lift your music out of it's current obscurity. Are we clear?

 **akiko:** Yes ma'am. I mean,alice.

 **alice:** (puts on a sickly sweet grin) Nice talking to you.

 **Miss Darbus:** Any last-minute sign-ups?

 **Troy:** (quietly, to Gabriella) We should go.

 **Miss Darbus:** No? Good. Done.

{Gabriella does something unexpected}

 **Gabriella:** I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus.

{Troy stands in shock over what Gabriella just did}

 **Miss Darbus:** Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young lady. The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other pairs.

 **Troy:** (from his hiding spot) I'll sing with her.

 **Miss Darbus:** Troy Bolton? Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?

 **Troy:** Team.

 **Miss Darbus:** Ah.

 **Troy:** Um, but I'm here alone. Actually I came to sing with her.

 **Miss Darbus:** Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over.

 **Troy:** (about Gabriella) She has an amazing voice.

 **Miss Darbus:** Perhaps the next musicale.

{As Troy and Gabriella turn to look at Miss Darbus leaving, Kelsi gets up from the piano and trips, throwing her papers all over the place. Troy and Gabriella run up to the stage to help}

 **Troy:** (to Kelsi) So, you're a composer?

{Kelsi just stares at Troy}

 **Troy:** You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang? And the entire show?

{Kelsi manages a weak nod}

 **Troy:** Well, that's really cool. I, uh, can't wait to hear the rest of the show.

{Troy offers his hand to Kelsi. She takes it, and he helps her up. Kelsi looks terrified}

 **Troy:** So, why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay? I mean, it is your show.

 **Kelsi:** It is?

 **Troy:** Isn't the composer of a show kinda like the playmaker in basketball?

 **Kelsi:** Playmaker?

 **Troy:** You know, the one who makes everyone else look good. I mean, without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here Kelsi.

 **Kelsi:** (beaming at Troy) I am?

{Troy nods in confirmation while Gabriella smiles}

 **Kelsi:** Do you wanna hear how the duet's supposed to sound?

{Kelsi walks over to the piano as Troy and Gabriella follow}

*What I've Been Looking For*

 **Troy:** Wow. That's nice.

 **Miss Darbus:** (out of nowhere) Bolton, Montez - you have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them.

 **Kelsi:** All right. If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. Or you can come to my house for breakfast. I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school - whatever works. After basketball class...

{Kelsi says more to Gabriella who is happy to listen, while Troy is not so enthusiastic}

 **Troy:** What?

NEXT DAY

 **Sharpay:** Callback?! Aah! (starts fanning herself)

 **Ryan:** "Callback for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday, 3:30pm. Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton."

 **Sharpay:** Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition!

 **Ryan:** Maybe we're being punked?

 **Sharpay:** What?

 **Ryan:** Maybe we're being filmed right now. Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!

 **Sharpay:** Oh, shut up, Ryan!

{The Wildcat team arrives minus Troy}

 **Chad:** (laughing) What's wrong?

{Chad looks at the callback sheet. Chad has a look like he's just seen a ghost}

 **Chad:** What?

 **Sharpay:** Uhh!

{Chad, the WIldcats, Sharpay, and Ryan go to the cafeteria}


End file.
